


Little Things

by ososexual



Category: Osomatsu-kun, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: oso angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ososexual/pseuds/ososexual
Summary: Sometimes the little things are what scare you the most.





	1. Knives

Little Things  
\---  
CHAPTER 1

\--Knives--

 

"Osomatsu, come help with the food!" 

A yell comes from the side of the wall. His 5 brothers snort in acknowledgement as Osomatsu lazily rises from his spot on the couch and exits the room. He scratches his head. 

Aah, I just sat down, though.

As he enters the kitchen, he sees Matsuyo raise her eyebrows at him. She playfully scolds him and points at the tabletop.   
"Osomatsu, I need you to cut up the carrots. I peeled them already, so all you need to do is chop them into small pieces." She waves her hand at the counter as she glances at the clock.   
She looked awkwardly tired and Osomatsu gives her an empathetic grin and nods. 

"Ah, Mom, go sleep. You look tired today."

"Oh hush, you. I always look tired." She chided and gave him a smile, but complied as she hobbled over to her bedroom. 

Osomatsu heard the door shut softly, and his eyes wandered as he looked at the carrots.

So all I need to do is cut these, huh.

Osomatsu jumbled around with the drawers, wondering how the hell he didn't know where any kitchen utensils were when he lived in the same house all his life.   
Sighing, he finally found the right drawer and soon after, located the cutting board and.. 

and...

He's missing something, isn't he..?

Ah.   
He inwardly curses himself. How could you forget the most vital thing to cutting food?

He slides open the drawer closest to him, and he gazes wearily at the knives.

He stands still for a second, troubled. He seemed lost, but couldn't quite place his finger as to why. It was like a memory he only had fragments to, like it was ready to be unlocked if he found the right key to open it. His brows furrowed as he grabbed the smallest knife and began to sharpen it.

 

The smallest knife...

Why did he do that?

Shouldn't he grab the biggest knife? He knew there were larger ones than the one he had in his hands at the moment. His hands hover over the drawer for a second before he shuts it. 

He begins to slowly chop the carrots, carefully placing his hands in case he cuts himself accidentally. The gleam of the blade is bright and cold. 

 

\---

He gently sets the knife down onto the table.

Washing his hands, he places the chopped up carrots into the filtering bin. Osomatsu runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

Finally done, I guess.

 

Osomatsu rolls down the sleeves of his hoodie after drying his arms, and looks up at the time.

 

7:30.

 

 

What?

 

It took him that long to chop carrots? Was he being so careful as to not cut himself that he took an hour to cut vegetables? 

He feels surprisingly weak now. His legs start to shake silently from the weight of his body. His eyes tiredly scan the room. 

 

It's quiet.

 

Osomatsu decides to avoid the kitchen after that.


	2. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hands are human.

Hands.

Every human has them, he knows. No human doesn't have hands. They are a part of life. You can't go by without them.

They help you paint, write, chop up carrots, eat, play music.. everything.  
They do everything for you. 

Haha, I'd be a goner if I couldn't use my hands to jerk off.

But when he sees hands, he freezes. When the hands touch him.

When they graze his body, sweat and skin and hitching breaths.   
They don't stop, when he asks.

When he cries and screams and begs for it to stop. For his tormentor to end his torture. 

They don't stop.

 

____

 

His brothers touch him sometimes. He loves his brothers. They love him too, he hopes. Sometimes they just brush against his shoulder or pat his back.  
When the hands touch him, he still gets a horrid knot in his stomach.

Even if they're careful and caring, sweet hands. Even if he knows the hands of his brothers aren't meant to truly hurt him.

 

He still feels them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some rly creepy tougou vibes here, is this like rape or somethin? idk yet, possibly
> 
> anyways, chapters'll be pretty short! hope u enjoyed!


	3. Plaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really is weird.

Osomatsu turned the corner maybe a little too quickly. 

 

He finally had enough money to at least have a chance at gambling, his hands in his pockets clutching the money. 

His day had been going badly so far, and he thought that at least getting away from his family members would do him some peace. None of his brothers would pay attention to him, which honestly kind of hurt his feelings. He really was just trying to do the best for them. 

*Haha, I should cut this bullshit. I'm such an idiot.*

He wasn't trying to help them, they probably felt like. He hated himself for it.   
Why was being eldest the hardest? He wondered.  
All of the pressure and loneliness starting from who came out of their mother's womb before everyone else? What kind of logic is that?   
He had to go through everything he did because of their order of birth.

 

Then again, he wouldn't trade it for anything.  
His title, of course. He wouldn't trade his brothers. Never. No matter how shitty of an eldest sibling he was, he sighed.

 

He will never admit this out loud.

 

\----

As he swiftly turned the corner, his fists relaxed. Tomorrow will be a better day. Surely. 

He lazily passed by someone, eyes grazing their outfit for a second in his peripheral vision, until he slowed down in mild shock. 

What was that?

Osomatsu's methodic rhythm of walking slowly ceased to a halt as he stared forward in silence. 

His hands were abnormally shaky, and he couldn't seem to look again. His eyes were locked forward, blurrily and out of focus.

What was going on? 

 

He saw a specific pattern.

 

What the hell?

 

Crosshatches across brown-goldish colored suits.

 

Why?

 

Devilish smiles.

 

Osomatsu gasped softly as he grasped enough courage to look back at the person who had passed him.

Osomatsu sighed in relief.

Oh, it was just an office worker.

 

Plaid was a common outfit for those, nowadays? Weird.


	4. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to sleep with such thoughts in his mind.

Sleep

 

He lay awake.

On a futon full of brothers. His 5 siblings, warm and snoring. Some legs and arms stretched across from top to bottom of the bed. It really was a comforting scene.

A mangle of limbs, hugging and holding. Peace.

 

Throughout the breaths and occasional grunting, the body heat and awkward sweating, it was nice.

Osomatsu felt at home. He felt safe and sound. How awful it would be to be alone, he thought. Despite whining about his brothers, he cared about them. 

He remembered how it felt being so utterly alone. He didn't recall how, but it was just a strong gut feeling he got. 

Occasionally he'd see someone or something and get a wrench in his chest. He was so afraid, but he didn't know why. Why couldn't he remember..?

It was so frustrating.

He just knew that he didn't want his brothers to leave him. He would stick it out until the end to wait for them. He would never leave them, so the same thing goes for him.. right?

 

...

 

"What a stubborn person I am." 

He whispered quietly with a bitter smile on his face.

 

He knew they would leave sometime. They had to get jobs and take hold of their lives. Osomatsu didn't want to.

Everything was perfect.

 

 

So why did he feel so terrible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tougou

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed? please leave a comment or some kudos if you enjoyed! i'm really excited to keep working on this fanfic!


End file.
